


Notre Histoire N'existe Pas

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [556]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Army, Blood and Injury, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Snipers, Soldiers, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Trauma, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: L'un est bloqué dans le désert depuis deux jours, une balle restante.L'autre est coincé dans une cellule depuis deux mois, une balle prête à être tirée.Deux destins éloignés. Deux histoires oubliées par leurs pays. Un seul choix : Vivre ou Mourir.Niko et Robert n'ont qu'une décision à prendre.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Ante Rebić, Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller
Series: FootballShot [556]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Notre Histoire N’existe Pas

Peine. Douleur. Mort.

Niko a les yeux ouverts sur le vide, sur le même paysage qu’il observe depuis qu’il a posé le pied dans ce pays. Il le connaît encore plus depuis qu’il s’est retrouvé bloqué derrière ce rocher. Perdu en plein désert, le regard fixé sur le sable éternel autour de lui. Il n’y a rien de plus que son propre désespoir pour le divertir, ainsi que l’appel de la mort. Ou est-ce la folie ? Il ne fait plus bien la différence depuis qu’il a des choix ténébreux à faire. Dans tous les cas, il n’y survivra pas. Il lui reste une balle, et il y a de fortes chances qu’elle soit pour lui. Elle ne sera pas pour le cadavre allongé devant lui depuis deux jours, un autre soldat, un ami, peut-être, il ne sait plus. Il a couvert le corps de sa veste pour ne plus voir la peur figée sur le visage troué de l’autre homme, les nuits dans les déserts sont froides, mais la mort a une touche plus glacée encore. Il aimerait pouvoir partir, se relever et retrouver son unité, malheureusement, sa jambe a été touchée, et il ne peut plus marcher à cause du sang qu’il a perdu, même si l’hémorragie a été arrêté. Deux jours qu’il se demande s’il doit tirer ou garder espoir, et les nuits n’arrangent rien, il ne peut pas dormir, les fantômes de l’angoisse le paralysant et bloquant son esprit. Il n’a rien à manger, et plus rien à boire, ce qui explique les hallucinations qu’il peut avoir quand il relâche sa garde. La voix du soldat devant lui (quel était son nom ? Il ne peut même plus le dire…), l’éclat d’une balle, le chaos d’une explosion. Rien n’est réel mais son quotidien était composé de ça avant de se retrouver contre le rocher en attendant la mort.

Il attend de l’aide depuis plus de deux jours, deux nuits, sans rien recevoir. L’univers n’a même pas la moindre considération envers lui. Pire encore, le désert est brûlant le jour, et gelant la nuit. Il n’y a qu’une bonne heure dans la journée, et son seul moment de repos est quand il peut sentir les rayons du soleil commencer à apparaître. Il est sûrement déjà mort aux yeux de tous, alors il ne cherche même plus à lutter pour envoyer un appel à l’aide, il ne serait pas entendu dans tous les cas… C’est à peine si son sang continue de circuler de toutes façons, s’il devait y survivre, il ne ferait que vivre avec un corps atrophié et un esprit traumatisé. Sa lèvre est blessée, il ne peut plus la mordre pour se rappeler qu’il est en vie. Le seul goût qu’il a encore en bouche est celui de son sang. La seule odeur est celle de la décomposition. La seule vue l’éternité de l’ennui. Le seul toucher la crosse de son arme. Le seul son ? Sa respiration. Il est le seul toujours vivant. Si on peut toujours dire qu’il est vivant…

Envoyé secourir des enfants dans un village du Moyen-Orient. Poursuivre des terroristes ayant pris possession du village. Tout doit bien se passer. Coincés à deux dans une embuscade avec un sniper leur tirant dessus. Couvre-moi. Boum. S’écrouler au sol. Sable rouge. Une balle dans sa jambe quand il veut le rapatrier vers lui dans l’espoir de le sauver. Mort. Tête touchée. Seul. Le sniper ne peut pas l’avoir derrière le rocher. Il attend, sans bouger. Le sang coule. Quand il est sûr que le sniper n’est plus là, il récupère les bandages sur le corps sans vie et fait de son mieux pour se soigner, sa jambe bleue de l’hémorragie. Déjà mort. Coincé. Entre deux sanglots de désespoir, sous la fournaise du désert, il retire sa veste et la dépose sur le visage perforé du cadavre. Ils n’auront pas de sépulture adapté ici. Prières. Plus de larmes. Douleur quand il essaye de bouger la jambe. La radio ne fonctionne plus. Une seule balle pou se défendre si besoin. Morts.

Niko tend péniblement le bras vers son arme pour la braquer contre sa tempe, il n’a plus le courage d’attendre la mort, si elle ne veut pas venir à lui, il viendra à elle. Ses mains tremblent alors que son doigt est sur la gâchette, prêt à tirer quand il l’aura décidé. Son cœur palpite tellement fort dans sa poitrine, première fois qu’il se sent en vie depuis le début de cet enfer. Il ferme ses yeux en espérant ne pas avoir mal quand il appuiera.

_______________________________________

Robert plisse ses yeux quand il se réveille, ses bras toujours et encore pendus au plafond, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol. Il est néanmoins heureux de ne pas entendre les gouttes de sang (de son sang) tomber sur le béton de sa cellule. Deux mois, dix-huit jours, et quelques heures depuis qu’il a gagné le rôle d’otage et perdu celui de soldat. Robert n’est plus Lewy mais Głupi, l’homme stupide d’avoir pris un choix de vie aussi dangereux. Il a l’habitude maintenant, il ne s’en veut presque plus, il a mal mais son corps ne veut plus lui faire savoir entièrement l’étendue de ses blessures. Comme un idiot quelque part, mais il ne peut plus que rire à la torture, même si l’issue finira par être fatale. Les coups, le sang, le surplus d’eau dans ses poumons, tout ça n’est que la douce brûlure du destin. Robert n’a pas peur de la mort, et encore moins des terroristes qui voudraient le faire céder tous les renseignements qu’il possède, il a juste peur de ne pas pouvoir leur sourire au visage quand il finira par rendre son dernier souffle. Il crache une gerbe de salive sur les chaussures de l’un des terroristes, une simple habitude qui ne peut pas lui faire de mal, même quand un poing s’encastre dans sa poitrine pour faire monter du sang à sa bouche. Une autre gerbe qu’il finit par cracher au visage de l’homme cette fois.

Iran. Supposé récupérer un otage entre les mains d’un groupe d’extrémistes, en duo. Une dure trahison quand son coéquipier a posé son arme sur sa tempe pour lui faire lâcher son colt. Un poing dans sa joue, et il se réveillait plus tard dans une cellule qui deviendrait de suite sa nouvelle maison (lui qui n’avait jamais réussi à se poser dans un appartement plus d’un an, il allait pouvoir essayer). Plus de nouvelles du traître, l’otage mort. Mission échouée. Son gouvernement doit le croire mort, incapable à sauver. Condamné à mort.

Robert laisse apparaître son sourire ensanglanté quand le terroriste essuie sa joue, sa main se posant lentement sur son arme. Son souhait pourrait très bien se réaliser sans qu’il n’ait trop besoin d’attendre.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Ses yeux se rouvrent avant qu’il ne comprenne qu’il n’est pas mort. Niko ne pensait pas qu’il n’aurait finalement pas le courage d’appuyer. Peut-être qu’il s’est évanoui sous la pression de l’acte avant de le faire. Peu importe, il n’est pas mort et son dos est sur un lit pour la première fois depuis des jours et des jours… Bien sûr, il est heureux d’être toujours en vie, mais il ne peut que se demander qui l’a récupéré dans le désert, qui a réussi à le sortir de là, si le corps de l’autre soldat a aussi été rapatrié. Il tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté pour voir des perfusions à ses bras, du sang et d’autres choses qu’il ne cherche pas à analyser quand ses tempes commencent à battre dans son crâne. Un respirateur sur sa bouche, il ne pensait pas être autant endommagé avant de s’évanouir. Il doit être dans l’un des hôpitaux de fortune de l’ONU, et même s’il a dû dormir depuis plusieurs heures déjà, ses yeux sont lourds et ne demandent qu’à se refermer. Ses doigts se débattent un moment avec l’une des perfusions, on aurait dû le prévenir que c’était aussi désagréable que ça d’en avoir une. Sa tentative connaît une fin prématurée quand une main se pose sur son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu’il ferait mieux d’arrêter pour ne pas être blâmer. Niko lève les yeux pour voir un infirmier avec sa fiche entre les mains, sûrement pour voir tout ce qui ne va pas avec son corps blessé. L’aide respiratoire lui est retirée, sûrement pour qu’il puisse réapprendre tout seul à user de ses poumons, même s’il tousse à la première vraie bouffée d’air. L’infirmier l’aide à s’asseoir dans le lit, il ne peut pas le faire tout seul à cause de sa jambe toujours aussi mal au point, des tâches noires à cause de l’hémorragie encore là.

« Niko, bon retour parmi nous ! Ce n’était pas facile de vous stabiliser durant les premières heures à cause de votre jambe, et de tout le sang que vous avez perdu, mais on dirait que c’est un peu mieux avec du repos. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Il comprend tous les mots, mais c’est sa première discussion depuis ce qui semble être un an, alors c’est comme s’il ne parlait pas la même langue

« Hm… Je vais bien, mais, qui êtes-vous et où sommes-nous ? » Il a à première vue pensait qu’il était dans un hôpital de l’ONU, mais il pourrait très bien se retrouver dans le camp opposé en tant qu’otage

« Oh excusez-moi j’ai oublié l’essentiel ! Darijo Srna, infirmier pour le compte de l’ONU, nous ne sommes pas très loin de là où nous vous avons trouvé. Votre radio avait laissé un dernier message avant de ne plus fonctionner, si j’ai tout compris, c’était juste compliqué de vous retrouver à cause du sable recouvrant les traces. Votre jambe était vraiment dans un sale état, mais vous avez fait du bon boulot, sinon, on aurait dû la couper pour éviter les infections. Ils vous ont retrouvé évanoui contre un rocher, votre arme en main, ils ont supposé que quelqu’un était dans le coin, mais, ce n’est que mon avis, je pense que vous aviez une autre idée pour ce pistolet, je me trompe ? »

« Non, je comptais le faire, j’aurais dû le faire, je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé, mais je ne l’ai pas fait parce que je me suis évanoui. J’ai passé deux jours et deux nuits seul dans le désert, un cadavre devant moi, et la mort me cherchant. Vous pensez vraiment que je n’aurais pas dû avoir ses pensées ? » Niko resserre sa prise avec ses doigts sur la couverture pour essayer de masquer ses tremblements, il peut essayer de convaincre Srna autant que possible, il aura toujours l’air brisé, sa voix ne fait que chevroter depuis le début de la conversation

« Effectivement, ce n’est pas à moi de juger… Pour autant, je vais devoir vous prescrire des anti-douleurs pour votre jambe, mais aussi des anti-dépresseurs à cause du stress post-traumatique que vous devez avoir. J’ai fait appel aux services d’un psychologue pour d’autres cas similaires, je pense qu’il pourra vous être utile quand vous retournerez à Salzbourg, et vous ne pourrez pas y échapper, vous discuterez avec lui autant que nécessaire jusqu’à ce qu’il vous considère comme de nouveau apte à vivre sans envie suicidaire. »

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire docteur. »

« Vraiment ? Lâchez donc ce drap comme si vous teniez l’arme qui aurait pu vous tuer. Vous aurez des séances de récupération pour votre jambe sur plusieurs mois, vous ne pourrez pas courir un marathon avant un moment. »

« Quand est-ce que je rentre ? » Niko ne cherche même plus à rencontrer le regard de Srna, il doit être si facile à analyser dans cet état

« Dans une semaine, le temps que vous puissiez au moins bouger votre jambe pour sortir du lit. Je vais vous prescrire des somnifères, prenez-les si vous ne pouvez pas dormir. »

« Docteur. Pour l’autre soldat. Celui avec moi ? »

« Son corps va bientôt être rapatrié, mort au combat. Vous n’avez pas à vous en vouloir, nous faisons notre métier. »

« Merci… » Il déteste son métier.

_________________________________________

Robert rabat le voile sur son visage alors qu’il arrive à rentrer dans Téhéran, après un long chemin dans le désert. Les terroristes ont sous-estimé sa patience, et ses cuisses. Il a étranglé celui qui voulait lui tirer dessus, avant de casser les menottes qu’il avait peu à peu abîmées avec ses deux mois de longue et douloureuse patience. Une arme en main pour la première fois depuis un moment, il a récupéré de nouveaux vêtements pour se fondre un peu plus dans le décors, tore nu n’aurait pas été très utile pour lui. Il en a tué autant que possible avant de déguerpir le plus vite possible, il n’avait aucune intention de mourir là-bas, encore mois comme un vulgaire otage alors que son gouvernement le croit mort. Il doit retourner à Munich, pour retrouver celui qui l’a trahi et lui faire payer. Il doit être mort pour tout le monde, pour sa famille, pour ses amis, pour l’armée, sa vengeance ne sera pas un problème à mettre en œuvre s’il arrive à rentrer. Les vols Téhéran-Munich ne sont pas si courants, encore moins pour un polonais sans papiers et armés, disparus de la circulation depuis deux mois, des blessures encore ouvertes et pas désinfectées sur tout le corps.

Travailler dans les services secrets puis à l’armée a du bon, il a des connaissances dans toutes les grandes villes, même en Iran. Robert savait qu’Ivan ne serait pas ravi de le voir, lui revenu de la tombe pour tout le monde, mais il ne pensait pas qu’il finit par être fouiller par son ami. Mais si c’était nécessaire pour emprunter sa douche et des vêtements, il ne regrette rien. Sa première douche en huit semaines, du tissu frais sur sa peau, ça lui avait définitivement manqué. Premier vrai repas depuis un moment aussi, mais Robert ne montre pas ses blessures à Ivan, il n’a pas envie qu’il se rende compte entièrement de l’état dans lequel il est. Il l’aurait presque embrassé s’il avait eu accès à des pastilles à la menthe pendant son doux séjour en cellule, mais il le remercie simplement pour les faux papiers d’identité, le passeport, et le billet d’avion direction Munich, il ne peut pas attendre de mettre au point un plan entier pour abattre le traître.

Des longues heures d’avion plus tard à redécouvrir les nuages et les turbulences, à avoir des plaies lui grattant et du sang cherchant à fuir ses vêtements, Robert pose enfin le pied à Munich pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Il devrait aller à l’hôpital pour se faire soigner, mais il ne veut pas que n’importe qui puisse le reconnaître et dévoiler sa position, alors il prend le métro vers le centre-ville pour retourner à son appartement, dans l’espoir que ce dernier n’ait pas été vendu. Sa tête commence à tourner quand plus de gens s’installent près de lui à côté des portes, il manque d’air, son corps lui fait mal, il n’a pas dormi depuis si longtemps… Robert titube jusqu’à la sortie du wagon pour descendre, mais il ne peut que se sentir tomber face contre terre sans pouvoir lutter. Ses yeux se referment lentement alors que le sang inonde sa bouche une énième fois.

Robert s’évanouit à peine rentré à Munich, on repassera pour la discrétion.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Robert a la légère tendance à vouloir se détester, surtout depuis son stage au Moyen-Orient, alors se réveiller en sursaut dans ce qui semble être un hôpital n’arrange rien à ses problèmes de confiance devenant de plus en plus importants en lui. Il sait qu’il y a quelqu’un près de lui sans avoir besoin de se tourner, et ça peut très bien être le putain de traitre qui l’a mis dans cette situation, alors il inspire avant de tendre le bras rapidement vers la table à côté de lui pour récupérer son arme, c’est un réflexe qu’il a appris avec son temps dans les services secrets, puis dans l’armée. Son arme braquée sur le gars en costume devant lui, Lewy ne peut que le dévisager. Jamais vu. Pas du genre à pouvoir se battre. Sourire étrange. Dossier sur la chaise à côté de lui. Justice sûrement.

« Vous comptez me menacer avec une télécommande, mister Lewandowski ? »

« Qui êtes-vous, que faîtes-vous ici, et où est mon arme ? » Robert repose la télécommande avant de chercher du coin de l’œil quelque chose pour se défendre au cas où il aurait sous-estimé l’allemand

« Thomas Müller, votre avocat. Comprenez bien que si vous vouliez passer inaperçu de votre gouvernement et des services secrets, c’est raté. Vous êtes un criminel international et vous évanouir dans le métro n’était pas une sage idée. Pour la sécurité nationale allemande, votre arme vous a été confisquée. »

« Mon avocat ? Criminel international ? Je viens de rentrer de deux mois en Iran où j’étais retenu en otage, torturé chaque jour, mais je suis coupable ?! »

« Eh bien, ce n’est pas ce que disent vos supérieurs, et les miens. Vous êtes accusé du meurtre de l’otage qu’on vous avait envoyé sauver, ainsi que de trahison envers votre gouvernement, votre ancien coéquipier, Marco Reus a fourni des preuves, il a rajouté que vous lui avez tiré dessus une fois que l’otage était mort pour que personne ne connaisse la vérité, mais qu’il a réussi à fuir. Ensuite, vous vous serez fait passer pour mort pour pouvoir continuer de trahir votre pays. »

« Thomas, c’est ça ? Tout ce que ce bâtard a dit est faux, ou plutôt, c’est lui qui a commis tous ces crimes, je suis innocent. Mais évidemment vous n’allez pas me croire. »

« Je suis votre avocat assigné, même si je ne vous crois pas, c’est mon travail de vous défendre. »

« Vous me laissez le temps d’aller aux toilettes avant de continuer cette discussion ? Je crois que mes reins ont un problème. » Robert pose sa main à l’endroit précis où la douleur s’est réveillée, il n’arrive pas à croire qu’au lieu d’être le héros national il soit l’ennemi public numéro un

« Allez-y. »

Robert hoche la tête par politesse, avant de se diriger aux toilettes et de fermer la porte derrière lui, s’appuyant dessus quelques secondes pour réaliser tout ce qui venait de se passer depuis son réveil. Il ne doit pas rester ici. Il doit rentrer chez lui et retrouver Reus pour tout lui faire avouer. Lewy lance un regard à la fenêtre, peu importe la hauteur, il doit sortir d’ici. Il appuie sur la chasse d’eau pour se donner du temps, pour couvrir ses bruits, ses pieds déjà sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il doit être au troisième étage. Il avale la boule dans sa gorge en commençant à descendre prudemment, c’est déjà mieux que l’Iran, même s’il n’a toujours pas de vêtements, seulement cette blouse malade sur lui pour le couvrir, l’air s’engouffrant par l’ouverture dans le dos. C’est épuisant de vouloir bien faire son travail. Robert se retrouve dans la rue, totalement suspect, recherché, mais pour le moment, occupé. Il ne pensait pas que l’avocat aurait le courage de le suivre par contre.

Robert se retrouve poursuivi par son propre avocat dans les rues de Munich alors qu’il est innocent ! Ce n’est pas facile de le semer en plus, Müller a un bon cardio par rapport à lui qui vient de récupérer l’usage entier de son corps après deux mois, et qui a encore des blessures ouvertes pour l’handicaper. Tout cela explique pourquoi il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur d’une ruelle, le bras de l’avocat sur sa gorge pour essayer de le bloquer momentanément. Plutôt expérimenté pour un simple avocat ne croyant pas en lui.

« Si je ne vous défends pas au procès, tout ce que vous aurez pu faire pour votre pays, tout votre pays, sera donné à quelqu’un d’autre, et je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas ça, n’est-ce pas, Lewy ? »

« Maintenant vous me croyez, Müller ? » 

« Hm, ça va dépendre des preuves que vous avez contre Reus, sinon je ne vous promets rien, vous êtes un fugitif depuis le moment où vous avez posé le pied à Munich, et pour l’instant, en ne disant rien à la police, je suis complice. »

« Allons chez moi alors, pour discuter de tout ça et être sûr que nous sommes sur la même longueur d’onde. »

« Pourquoi pas chez moi ? »

« Je n’ai pas confiance dans les services secrets, surtout pas vu qu’ils soutiennent Reus. »

Robert ne pensait pas qu’il finirait par réellement rentrer chez lui un jour, il déteste la poussière qu’il peut y trouver, mais au moins il a toujours son appartement, et personne n’a l’air de savoir qu’il avait ce deuxième appartement de rechange au cas où quelque chose comme ça arriverait. Il est heureux de voir que sa réserve d’arme n’a pas bougé.

« Donc, quel est votre plan pour condamner Reus, mister Lewy ? »

« Je ne vais pas le condamner, je vais le tuer. »

« Et vous finirez en prison. » 

« Non, je lui ferai avouer d’abord, et ensuite il payera pour ce qu’il m’a fait. »

« Et comment comptez-vous le trouver ? »

« J’avais un deuxième coéquipier, pour protéger mes arrières parce que je n’ai jamais réussi à avoir entièrement confiance en Reus, et je sais qu’il sera capable de retrouver cet enfoiré pour moi. Reus ne connaissait pas son existence, alors il devrait toujours être dans le coin. »

« Quel est le nom de votre super coéquipier ? »

« Mario Götze, mon plus fidèle agent de renfort. » Robert peut voir son avocat devenir blême quand le nom atteint ses oreilles, ça ne le rassure pas

« Eh bien… »

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Il est mort il y a deux semaines dans le désert d’une balle dans la tête… Sa mort a fait le tour des médias, il a eu un hommage national… »

« Merde… »

_______________________________

Niko mord sa lèvre quand il dépose la béquille à côté de lui, sa jambe est toujours aussi douloureuse, même après tous ces jours… Les cauchemars n’ont pas arrêté, même malgré son retour à Salzbourg, même malgré les médicaments et les séances avec le psychologue. Il ne va pas mieux et ne peut rien faire parce qu’il a la mort imprégnée en lui. Ante n’arrange rien en lui demandant encore et encore de lui expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé, de tout décrire, d’y repenser tout le temps. Il ne peut pas aller mieux en décrivant le bruit d’une balle entrant dans la chair ou l’odeur de décomposition ! Il a juste besoin d’oublier, pas de se rappeler. Il n’aura pas d’hommage, alors il peut tout mettre de côté, son combat est terminé… Mais son psychologue ne pense pas la même chose alors qu’il le confronte pour la troisième fois depuis son retour, lui demande une nouvelle fois de tout lui expliquer, même s’il ne veut pas, même si sa voix chevrote quelques instants, même si la douleur dans sa jambe se réveille. Il n’aime pas raconter comme une espèce de fantaisie comment il a passé deux jours en face d’un cadavre, comment il a pensé à se suicider sous l’influence de la souffrance et de l’insomnie, et il aime encore moins devoir définir comment il se sentait quand il a senti la mort le toucher du bout des doigts.

Mais Ante en a quelque chose à faire d’entendre ses traumatismes encore et encore, comme s’il voulait connaître chaque détail, savoir quel type de grain de sable a caressé sa peau alors qu’il pensait qu’il allait finir enterré à jamais dessous. Cependant, savoir qu’au mois une personne cherche à le comprendre lui suffit pour ne plus jamais vouloir retourner au combat, il ne veut pas que quelqu’un souffre à cause de son départ prématuré. Niko ne devrait pas remercier secrètement son propre psychologue de s’intéresser à lui, mais il le fait quand même, il l’apprécie, malgré tout ce qu’il lui demande par rapport au désert. Il se demande parfois comment le jeune homme qui se tient devant lui peut avoir un doctorat, mais il ne lui demandera jamais, il n’était pas censé aller au Moyen-Orient à la base…

« Dîtes-moi Niko, vous avez une envie particulière maintenant que vous êtes rentré ? » Ante lui demande, ses yeux s’ancrant droit dans les siens, comme il aime le faire depuis la première rencontre, peut-être pour l’analyser davantage, Niko n’a jamais réellement su comment faire pour ne pas détourner le regard après quelques secondes, et cette fois, c’est vers sa jambe

« Je ne dirais pas non à un footing une fois que ma jambe sera en état de courir pour être honnête. » Niko rit légèrement, et Ante aussi, quand il répond

« Je vous accompagnerai si vous voulez. Mais pour le moment, parlons de votre sommeil, quelque chose à me signaler, pas d’amélioration ? »

« Non, il y a des nuits où j’ai l’impression d’être de retour dans le désert, contre le rocher, à ne pas pouvoir bouger, à chercher le moyen de m’en sortir, même avec les somnifères. Il y a d’autres nuits où je dors, mais la balle est pour moi, ou des terroristes me retrouvent… »

« Oh, vous avez vraiment du mal à accepter que vous avez survécu, mais avec le temps ça passera. Vous avez le syndrome du survivant, et même si vous ne le comprenez pas tout de suite, vous arriverez à aller mieux, sans avoir à vous blâmer de ne pas avoir pu sauver cet autre soldat. »

« Combien de temps docteur ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir très longtemps avec un état aussi fragile… »

« Niko, ça dépend des personnes, ça peut se faire en quelques jours, en quelques semaines, mois, années, ça ne dépend que de vous, mais je serai là pour vous aider à accepter et à aller mieux, je vous le promets. »

Niko se sent presque seul quand Ante le laisse, pensif sur son canapé, sa jambe toujours blessée, ses pensées perdues entre l’espoir d’aller mieux à l’avenir, la peur de ne jamais pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, et l’affection qu’il porte soudainement pour le jeune psychologue qui essaye de l’aider…

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

« J’ai besoin de voir son cadavre. » Robert ne peut pas abandonner tout de suite parce que Götze est mort, s’il laisse Reus en liberté, il est sûr que d’autres agents subiront la même chose que lui, peut-être que c’est même déjà le cas, il a besoin d’être innocenté, peu importe le coût

« Pourquoi ? Ce pauvre homme est mort, il n’a plus rien à vous dire. »

« Vraiment ? Que dites-vous de la clé usb qu’il gardait toujours précieusement sur lui, où résidaient tous les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait, ainsi que les informations que je lui demandais de récolter. Il a dû noter les agissements de Reus quand on m’a cru disparu. Je dois la récupérer, peu importe le prix. »

« Même si c’était le cas, Lewy, on ne peut pas rentrer là où son corps est placé en hommage depuis que la chancelière a fait son discours par rapport à la bravoure des soldats. »

« Comment peut-on rentrer ? »

« Tout d’abord, avez-vous compris que vous étiez un criminel recherché maintenant ? Que je le suis par la même occasion en vous suivant ? Seule la famille peut rentrer, ainsi que d’autres proches comme des amis, mais il n’avait pas l’air d’en avoir tant que ça. »

« J’étais son ami. »

« Et aussi le gars qui a trahi son pays. »

« Officiellement seulement. »

« Je pense que nous allons devoir travailler sur votre défense pendant le procès. »

« Il y avait quelqu’un avec lui dans le désert ? » Robert lui demande en se massant les yeux, il est fatigué de devoir courir partout en étant innocent, il peut entendre le bruit des feuilles alors que Thomas cherche parmi l’un de ses stupides dossiers où tout semble être écrit

« Eh bien, il y avait effectivement un autre soldat qui a survécu, mais je ne vois pas où vous vous en venir ? »

« Lui, il peut rentrer. Où est-il ? »

« Salzbourg, en Autriche. Vous savez que c’est encore une fois une mauvaise idée ? »

« La vie est faite d’idée folle, Thomas. Nos avenirs en dépendent, et si je dois traumatiser un vétéran pour récupérer une clé usb, je le ferais. »

« C’est de la folie… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous détestez Reus à ce point. »

« Il n’a pas encore volé votre vie, Müller. » Robert ne peut que lui répondre avec un regard froid, il n’a plus à justifier sa haine envers l’allemand

« Hm. »

« Je le tuerai, c’est tout. »

___________________________________

Niko ne pensait pas qu’Ante finirait par l’aider en dehors des séances à la maison, mais c’est bel et bien le cas, ils sont dehors, lui avec ses béquilles, et Ante lui parlant de n’importe quoi pour lui faire oublier le temps d’une sortie ses problèmes. C’est très généreux de sa part de vouloir passer plus de temps avec lui, il n’aurait pas dû se proposer pour en apprendre plus sur lui petit à petit au travers des moments du quotidien. Niko n’est toujours pas habitué à marcher avec des béquilles, c’est comme s’il ne ressentait plus réellement sa jambe, mais il sait qu’il finira par s’habituer, ces séances de réhabilitation sont bonnes pour lui et il ne doit que s’en convaincre. C’est en quelques sortes sa première vraie sortie depuis le désert. L’air frais, la brise, le bruit des gens autour de lui, les odeurs de la ville ; tout ça lui avait manqué sans le vouloir. Ils s’arrêtent sur un banc, dans un parc pour enfants, Niko mentirait s’il disait qu’il aurait pu continuer quelques mètres de plus, et Ante a dû le voir pour lui proposer ça.

« C’est bon de pouvoir se reposer, de sentir le soleil sur ma peau, de ne pas penser à la vie, seulement à la météo. » Niko finit par lui admettre après de longues minutes

« Je comprends pourquoi les gens parlent plus facilement de la météo, ça leur permet de ne pas se livrer et de ne pas se faire mal. » Niko a un rictus en comprenant le sous-entendu d’Ante, avant de le laisser disparaître en voyant le jeune homme se lever et le laisser seul sur le banc quelques minutes, pour finalement revenir avec deux glaces en main, lui en confiant une

« C’est plutôt surprenant, on ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais merci. »

« J’ai faim, et puis, moi je vous connais suffisamment maintenant, il faut juste que vous appreniez à me connaître pour avoir confiance en moi, pour finir par tout me dire. » Ante lui fait un clin d’œil, Niko aimerait ne pas sentir ses joues devenir rouges

« Alors parlez-moi de vous, Ante. »

Et il le fit vraiment, jusqu’à ce qu’il décide de le raccompagner chez lui, le laissant sur le pas de la porte, une petite tape sur l’épaule avant de repartir là d’où il venait. Niko espère que son propre psychologue n’a pas pris en compte tous les rougissements ayant pu apparaître sur ses joues… Il s’avance à peine dans le corridor d’entrée pour trouver une surprise désagréable sur son canapé. Un homme blond, assis les coudes sur les genoux, les mains sur les joues, l’attendant visiblement. Niko serre les dents et s’accroche plus fort à ses béquilles alors qu’il ne peut que glisser son regard entre le sourire de l’inconnu et son arme dans sa main…

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Niko fait de son mieux pour avaler la boule dans sa gorge, il ne peut pas se sentir rassuré quand il se retrouve devant un parfait inconnu armé sur son sofa, Ante parti ne pouvant pas l’aider, il ne peut pas être confiant par rapport à la situation quand il fait face à un sourire narquois n’annonçant rien de bon. Il n’a jamais serré ses béquilles aussi fort entre ses mains, peut-être que le désert n’était pas si mal… L’inconnu se relève, Niko ne peut que le fixer en espérant s’en sortir, même s’il en doute grandement, il n’a pas servi à l’armée pour rester innocent tout de sa vie. L’arme braquée sur sa tête n'en est qu’un autre indicateur. Niko sait qu’il est dans une situation tout à fait déplaisante, béquilles ou non, il ne peut pas battre le record de vitesse pour essayer de fuir, et la seule arme qui lui reste est à l’étage, alors ses chances de survie sont compromises.

« Où est la chose ? » Le blond lui demande, son doigt déjà sur la gâchette

« Quoi ? Quelle chose… ? Qui êtes-vous ? » Ses mains tremblent autour des poignets de ses béquilles, sa voix n’est pas beaucoup mieux

« Oh sérieusement… La clé usb de Götze, où est-elle ? » La pression de l’homme sur son arme augmente alors que c’est la même chose pour lui et ses béquilles

« Désolé, je ne sais vraiment pas… » Il ne peut que fermer les yeux en espérant qu’un miracle se produise, il n’a pas survécu à un cas désespéré pour mourir comme ça…

« Alors tu ne m’es pas d’utilité, témoin gênant. »

« Hey, j’ai oublié quelque chose tout à l’heu--» Ante. Oh non, il ne veut pas le voir souffrir à cause de lui… Mais ça au moins l’intérêt de déstabiliser suffisamment l’inconnu pour lui permettre de retrouver un peu de courage pour lui envoyer sa béquille dans le bras et lui faire lâcher son arme

« Partez, je ne veux pas avoir à vous tuer… » Niko serre les dents alors qu’il envoie l’arme vers Ante, il ne veut vraiment pas avoir plus de sang sur les mains, même si l’homme en face de lui est un meurtrier, même s’il le mériterait sûrement

« La prochaine fois, vous n’aurez pas autant de chance, Niko, Ante. »

L’homme a toujours son sourire narquois quand il part, laissant son arme de côté, et vraisemblablement, énervé de ne pas avoir eu d’indice par rapport à cette fameuse clé usb. Mais Niko ne veut pas en savoir plus, ses jambes tremblent tellement qu’elles ont de plus en plus de mal à supporter son poids, et ses bras semblent soudainement incapables de tenir ses béquilles. Il se sent comme s’il allait s’évanouir, ou au moins s’écrouler par terre, toute son adrénaline dissipée. Ante le rejoint, ses mains sont froides mais fortes autour de son bras pour l’aider à s’asseoir, il serait sûrement mort sans lui, s’il était arrivé quelques secondes plus tard…

« Tout va bien ? Il ne vous a pas blessé ? »

« Je… crois que ça va… C’est difficile à savoir, merci de m’avoir sauvé… »

« Vous tremblez Niko, je suis sûr que vous n’allez pas si bien que vous essayez de me faire, comme d’habitude. »

« C’est juste un nouveau traumatisme, je ne peux pas aller bien après ça ! C’est sûrement la même chose pour vous… »

« Ouais… J’ai peur, et je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas en parler, mais je ne veux pas vous voir comme ça, alors j’espère que vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire. » Ante prend ses mains dans les siennes, déposant ses lèvres sur ses jointures, c’est tellement de douceur par rapport à ce qu’il vient de se passer…

__________________________________________

Robert essaye vraiment de faire des efforts pour ne pas considérer Thomas comme tous les autres avocats, mais c’est compliqué quand ce dernier ne fait aucun effort pour répondre à ses questions sur sa vie, c’est dans sa nature d’en apprendre sur les autres, alors ça lui semble normal que si son avocat veut en apprendre sur lui, en retour il en doit lui parler de sa vie. La majorité de ses questions ne reçoivent pas de réponses, ce qui ne peut que l’énerver, parce qu’il aimerait réellement pouvoir avoir totalement confiance en Thomas, il commence à l’apprécier, mais il sait que ça ne sera jamais entièrement s’il ne connaît que son nom et son corps. Mais c’est son travail d’en apprendre plus sur les gens, alors il finira par savoir qui Thomas Müller est réellement, même s’il commence à se douter de qu’il est avec les heures à ses côtés. Ils ont pris plus de temps qu’il ne le pensait à se rendre à Salzbourg, mais y aller sans se faire repérer par les autorités est plus compliqué qu’il n’y paraît. Cachés sous une casquette et des lunettes de soleil, ils recherchent la maison du gars qui doit les amener à cette foutue clé usb, il ne peut pas attendre d’être libéré de la culpabilité pour redevenir innocent.

Il a pourtant ce sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas, que quelque chose lui échappe alors qu’ils ne sont plus loin de la maison de sa preuve, le gps entre les mains de Thomas. Robert préfère ne rien lui dire pour éviter de tout lui avouer, s’il ne lui dit rien, il ne dira rien non plus. Arrivés devant la maison en question, il y a des vieux réflexes qui lui reviennent alors qu’il s’avance dans le jardin pour vérifier des choses, il n’est pas entièrement rassuré en voyant des empreintes suspectes semblant récentes dans la terre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faîtes le tour alors que la porte semble être ouverte ? »

« Pour voir s’il n’y a rien de suspect, pour en apprendre plus sur ceux chez qui on va rentrer. C’est mon boulot après tout. » Il peut voir Thomas lever les yeux au ciel

« On parle d’un gars touché à la cuisse, pas de Reus. »

« Ne jamais sous-estimer les autres, Müller. » Robert retourne devant lui pour finalement passer la porte, l’innocence n’attend pas. Il ne montre rien, mais il est surpris de voir un autre homme devant le gars en béquilles dont il a besoin, il ne pensait pas que l’armée fournissait des gardes du corps maintenant, ça ne l’empêche pas de tenir son arme à portée de vue en voyant l’autre pistolet sur le sol à quelques mètres des deux hommes

« Vous êtes là pour finir le travail du blond ? Nous n’avons toujours pas votre foutue clé usb. » Le plus jeune a l’air de vouloir se battre, Robert serait amusé si ça se faisait vraiment, il a perdu du niveau mais il n’est pas fourni avec un bras cassé. Pour autant, il apprécie que le gars se positionne devant celui dont il a besoin, ça montre son courage et ça lui plaît. Il aime beaucoup moins les choses quand il peut sentir l’odeur de l’eau de Cologne de Reus ici. Ce bâtard est déjà venu, ça explique l’attitude et les mots du gamin.

« Où est la clé usb ? Où est Reus ? » Il écarte le garde du corps pour parler en face à face avec le gars en béquilles, qui a ses mains sur son visage, essayant de cacher les tressautements de sa poitrine. Bien sûr il pleure…

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

« Qu’est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette putain de clé usb ?! » Niko ne devrait pas pleurer, mais c’est trop pour lui, trop pour aujourd’hui, il est déjà suffisamment traumatisé comme ça pour se faire agresser deux fois en une seule journée. Il mérite mieux que ça, mieux que d’être le gars ayant survécu du désert, mieux que d’être la carte magique pour récupérer un objet !

« Foutez-lui la paix, il a besoin de repos ! » Ante essaie une nouvelle fois de s’interposer entre lui et le gars avec un accent, mais il ne finit que renvoyé sur le sol

« Reus, le gars blond, il est aussi venu pour la clé ? » Niko ne peut que hocher la tête, sa gorge se comprimant autour de ses mots, il n’a plus la force de lutter contre la fatalité

« D’accord, s’il ne l’a pas, c’est que vous ne l’avez pas non plus. Je vais être direct, je suis Robert Lewandowski, et j’ai besoin de cette clé usb pour prouver que Reus a trahi le gouvernement allemand, le problème est que je suis recherché parce qu’il m’a accusé d’une chose que je n’ai pas faite. J’ai donc besoin de vous pour m’accompagner jusqu’à l’endroit où Götze repose pour récupérer la clé sur lui. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal, et une fois que ce sera fait, vous serez tranquilles, tous les deux. » Lewandowski l’aide à se remettre sur pieds, façon de parler, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens toujours un peu brouillés, il ne sait pas s’il peut lui faire confiance

« Hey ! Mon patient vient de rentrer du Moyen-Orient après avoir passé deux jours seul face au cadavre de votre Götz, c’est à peine s’il peut marcher, et vous voulez le trainer une nouvelle fois devant le corps, tout ça alors que ce Reus pourrait nous tomber dessus et nous tuer ?! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser faire ça ?! »

« En fait, que je sois là ou non, Reus ou l’un de ses gars finira par revenir pour finir le travail, vous êtes des témoins gênants, et vous vous en êtes sorti par la chance la première fois apparemment. Qu’en sera-t-il de la prochaine ? Vous pensez que la police saura vous protéger ? Vous croire ? Si vous m’aidez à trouver cette clé usb, je pourrais l’arrêter et rien ne vous arrivera plus jamais. » Il y a une telle sûreté dans la voix de Lewandowski, comme s’il avait un plan précis en tête et qu’il comptait le mettre en exécution sans tarder, Niko ne sait pas s’il peut lui faire confiance, mais il veut lui donner une chance, pour se débarrasser à jamais de tous ses souvenirs, il lance un regard à Ante, qui le regarde toujours, avant d’hocher la tête pour accepter, il ne veut pas qu’Ante souffre à cause de lui

« Je… J’irai avec vous. »

« Moi aussi. » Ante a un regard noir envers Lewandowski, comme un conseil qu’il lui donne, de ne pas les emmener dans un piège, Niko est soulagé de savoir qu’Ante ne va pas l’abandonner

« Thomas, je vais faire un tour, prends l’arme sur le sol et attends mon retour. Vous deux, je ne peux pas vous faire confiance, alors ne tentez rien de stupide, il est là pour vous surveiller. Si Reus est dans les parages, je le tuerais. »

_____________________________

Niko n’a pas confiance du tout dans toute cette situation, là où il a trouvé le probable polonais honnête, il ne peut pas en dire de même pour l’allemand avec lui, son avocat apparemment, même s’il doute largement qu’un avocat sache aussi bien comment porter une arme, mais il n’a rien dit, avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, laissant Ante continuer de parler avec lui. Il ne peut pas partir de là pour revoir un corps qu’il préférait oublier après l’avoir trop vu sans prendre l’arme qui l’accompagnait à ce moment-là. L’avocat veut en apprendre plus sur eux-deux, pour pouvoir plus facilement aider ‘’l’équipe’’, surtout Lewandowski. Il ne peut pas avoir confiance en quelqu’un qui veut en savoir plus sur eux sans chercher à leur donner des informations en retour. Niko scotche l’arme contenant encore et toujours la dernière balle sous son t-shirt, si ça peut lui sauver la vie, il n’hésitera pas à s’en servir. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il va se passer, et comment tout ça va se terminer, mais il n’a pas confiance du tout, encore moins quand il peut voir Müller sortir dans son jardin pour passer un coup de fil…

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Niko ne sait pas s’il doit être confiant ou inquiet quand ils arrivent finalement devant le mémorial aux victimes de la guerre, il ne veut pas avoir à faire face au passé, et il ne veut pas avoir à penser qu’il aurait pu y être enterré s’il n’avait pas eu de chance… Ante est toujours avec lui, l’aidant à marcher quand ses béquilles ne sont plus suffisantes pour sa jambe, quelle journée… Ante n’a pas confiance aux deux gars qui les suivent, et Niko mentirait s’il disait qu’il avait un avis différent, ils ne les connaissent pas, et fouiller un cadavre ne va pas l’aider à avoir plus de foi en eux. Ils arrivent finalement devant le mémorial après suffisamment de marche, il n’est pas si surpris que ça de voir deux gardes devant les portes en verre, sûrement pour empêcher des pillages de tombes ou des blasphèmes, peu importe, moins il reste ici, mieux il ira. Lewandowski et Müller ne sont pas reconnus grâce à leur casquette et lunettes de soleil, Niko aurait peut-être préféré qu’ils se fassent arrêtés, pour que la police puisse les libérer de toute cette situation, et les protéger de Reus. Rentrer et sentir l’air froid de la mort ne peut que lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs, il déteste pouvoir sentir la touche morbide et glauque du destin sur son visage, il se pensait sauvé… Ils s’enfoncent dans une crypte, en sous-sol, pour trouver la tombe de Götze, Niko n’aime pas du tout se rapprocher de tous les cercueils, comme si un lui était réservé. Il a déjà défié la mort une fois, il ne veut pas que ça recommence.

« Dans le désert, je ne pensais pas qu’on aurait une tombe… » Niko murmure à Ante, et c’est la vérité, être enterré par le sable, sous le sable, semblait être le seul hommage qu’ils n’auraient jamais

« Vous avez réussi à survivre, c’est que vous le méritez, alors arrêtez de vivre dans le passé, votre heure n’est pas venue. »

Le bruit de ses béquilles sur le sol résonne dans l’atmosphère froide et silencieuse du sous-sol, jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent devant le cercueil de Götze. Niko s’écarte avec Ante pour laisser Lewandowski et Müller faire ce qu’ils veulent, Ante passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour lui montrer qu’il est bel et bien là, ils se rendent un sourire mutuel en laissant les deux autres faire.

Robert ne peut qu’afficher du dégoût ne ouvrant le cercueil de Mario, c’est pareil pour Thomas, il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à faire ça. La décomposition du cadavre de son ami et le trou au milieu de son front ne peuvent pas l’aider à se sentir légèrement moins coupable quant à son acte. Lewy se force à reprendre ses esprits pour fouiller le corps de son ami, avant de prendre une grosse inspiration et de demander à Thomas d’éclairer sa bouche avec une lampe torche. S’il y a bien un endroit où Mario aurait pensé pour que personne ne puisse trouver sa clé usb, c’est dans sa bouche, personne de l’ONU n’aurait pu la trouver ici. Robert plisse ses lèvres quand il entre ses doigts dans la bouche du macchabée, il s’excusera plus tard alors qu’il trouve bel et bien ce dont il a besoin entre deux dents. Foutu Götze, il lui manquera. Thomas s’écarte, une main sur la bouche et une probable envie de vomir quand il ressort la clé usb de la mâchoire du mort. Robert la glisse dans sa poche pour ne plus penser au cadavre devant lui, il est suffisamment écœuré comme ça.

Ante peut voir une ombre en tournant sa tête vers l’entrée de la crypte, il a un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose lui disant que ce n’est pas l’un des gardiens. Il emmène Niko jusqu’à derrière un monument aux morts en béton au cas où il aurait raison, il a promis de l’aider à aller mieux, et ça commence aussi par l’aider à ne pas mourir. Lewandowski est un soldat, il saura gérer cette situation. Il ressert son étreinte sur Niko, c’est hors de question de le laisser essayer de combattre aujourd’hui, il ne peut pas marcher sans béquilles, alors se battre… Ante, par contre, à aller les aider. Mais quand il voit le regard de Niko, il préfère ne pas le laisser seul ici, parce qu’il peut le lire dans ses yeux, ils ont tous les deux peur, et le laisser ici ne l’aiderait pas le moins du monde.

« Thomas, reste derrière le cercueil. » Robert sort son arme en voyant aussi l’ombre descendre jusqu’à eux, il n’aurait pas pensé que Reus arriverait aussi rapidement. Il laisse un sourire apparaître sur son visage quand Marco le confronte pour la première fois en deux mois.

« Chéri, sois un gentil garçon et donne-moi cette clé usb. »

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

« Oh ne crois pas que je vais t’obéir si facilement Marco. » Robert sert son arme précieusement, braquée sur Reus alors que la clé usb est dans sa poche, si c’est maintenant que sa revanche doit prendre place, alors il en profitera. Mais il a ce soudain sentiment d’insécurité alors que Marco garde son sourire narquois, ses yeux dérivant de lui au cercueil, Robert sait qu’il doit rester sur ses gardes pour éviter de se faire avoir

« Lewy, qui a dit que je parlais de toi ? » Robert avait raison de se méfier quand il sent le canon d’une arme se poser derrière sa tête, quel fils de pute

« Je commençais vraiment à te faire confiance, Thomas. » Robert savait qu’il était louche, mais il n’avait pas vraiment voulu y croire, il n’aurait jamais dû le laisser l’accompagner

« Désolé ? » Thomas fouille dans sa bouche pour récupérer la clé usb, l’arme de Reus toujours braquée sur lui alors que celle de Thomas réside toujours entre ses doigts, même s’il n’a pas l’air de vouloir tirer

« Oh mon pauvre Robert, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir te le taper ? » Reus tire dans son bras après avoir dit ça, pas pour le tuer, non, pour le provoquer, lui montrer sa stupide supériorité, pour l’empêcher de les rejoindre de sitôt alors que la douleur le force à rester à terre

« Peut-être. » Robert ne peut que répliquer, les dents serrées

« Dommage, il est déjà à moi. » Reus l’embrasse devant lui, Thomas a l’air d’adorer ce baiser, Robert a envie de les tuer, il en profiterait beaucoup, si seulement son arme n’avait pas été envoyé à quelques mètres par le pied de Thomas quelques secondes plus tôt…

____________________________

Ante a observé tout ça avec lui d’un peu plus loin, Niko ne veut pas que son psychologue se mette en danger, mais il a l’air prêt à braver tous les dangers pour aider Lewandowski, alors Niko sait qu’il ne peut pas l’arrêter, parce que rien n’a pu l’arrêter d’aller dans ce putain de désert, dans ce piège, même Götze. Mais il ne peut pas le laisser se relever et se faire tuer. Niko relève sa veste et son t-shirt pour déscotcher son arme de sa poitrine, si Ante peut faire quelque chose avec, autant essayer. Ante hoche la tête en remerciement, Niko lui fait bien comprendre qu’il ne reste qu’une balle en montrant son index, il ferait mieux de ne pas se rater par rapport à lui. Le jeune homme se relève rapidement avant de s’avancer vers là où les trois autres hommes sont, Niko peut ensuite entendre la détonation de l’arme et la douleur d’un homme, il imagine que c’est Reus. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il se sent véritablement fier d’Ante, de son jeune psychologue, alors qu’ils ne sont pas encore sortis d’affaire…

« Ma cuisse putain ! Tu me le revaudras Lewy ! » Pas mal pour le petit psychologue, Niko est obligé de le penser alors que ses mains glissent jusqu’à ses béquilles, qui aurait cru que le désert le mènerait jusque-là… Il entend Müller et Reus partir, ce qui ne peut que lui donner la force de se relever et d’aller voir Ante pour le féliciter de son tir

« Oh wow… » Ante a les mains tremblantes quand il arrive à ses côtés, c’était réellement son premier tir…

« On devrait aider Robert… »

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Ante passe son bras autour de sa taille, peut-être comme une sorte de réflexe maintenant, même s’ils ne se connaissent pas depuis si longtemps, même si cette journée a été pleine en rebondissement

« Tout va bien, soldat ? » Niko est obligé de lui demander comme ça quand il voit le sang qui s’échappe de son bras, la balle a été tirée précautionneusement pour le garder à terre quelques temps, la douleur se propageant rapidement

« J’ai vu mieux. » Lewandowski se redresse quand Ante coupe un bout de son t-shirt pour stopper le saignement

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? » Ante lui demande, comme s’ils pouvaient réellement faire quelque chose

« Vous ? Rien. Moi je me charge de les retrouver. Müller devait communiquer toutes les informations à Reus, ce qui explique que ce bâtard vous ait trouvés avant moi. Maintenant vous rentrez chez vous et vous attendez que j’en ai fini avec eux. »

« J’ai des anti-douleurs à la maison, si vous voulez, pour votre bras. »

« Je suppose que je n’ai pas tant de choix que ça, n’est-ce pas ? » Le sourire du soldat lui semble déplacé dans cette situation, mais il ne dit rien alors qu’Ante l’aide à se relever

« Effectivement. »

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Robert a sûrement fait le bon choix en venant ici pour se reposer une heure ou deux, la douleur dans son bras commence à passer avec les analgésiques. Le gamin lui a aussi fait un meilleur bandage, qui ne peut qu’aider sa circulation alors qu’il essaye de se concentrer sur quoi faire pour arrêter Reus et Müller. Placer une deuxième clé usb dans sa poche et mettre un traqueur dessus pendant sa marche quelques heures plus tôt était la meilleure idée de sa vie, il a bien fait de se méfier de ceux qui l’entouraient. Il n’a toujours pas encore totalement digéré la trahison de Müller, peut-être que Reus a vu juste quand il lui a demandé s’il voulait se le taper, il n’est pas horrible à regarder. En tout cas, les deux gars qu’il recherche sont dans un hôtel de Salzbourg, et Robert mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’avait pas envie d’y aller pour les achever après tout ce qu’ils lui ont fait.

« Vous voulez qu’on vienne avec vous ? »

« Hm Niko, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… » Le gamin pose sa main sur l’épaule de son patient s’il a tout compris

« Non merci, je dois faire ça tout seul, si je ne reviens pas avant demain, vous feriez mieux de quitter le pays au cas où Reus cherche toujours à vous tuer, il connaît votre adresse. »

Robert leur donne une arme au cas où quelque chose se passe mal, en gardant deux pour lui, il ne sait jamais ce qui peut réellement se passer, et il est prêt à ne pas rentrer si l’avenir en décide ainsi. Il arrive après une petite marche à ce fameux hôtel, volant une tenue de room service pour monter jusqu’à la chambre qu’indique le traqueur. Robert a confiance en lui, il ne sait juste pas s’il va pouvoir se contrôler, sa colère est si forte quand il repense à tout ce qu’ils lui ont fait, il souhaite leur mort, les faire souffrir, les voir aussi mal qu’il l’a été. Tellement de trahison. Il est obligé de leur faire la même chose. Il toque à la porte, masquant son visage sous l’ombre que lui donne le chapeau fourni dans le costume, son arme sous la cloche du plateau repas. Il peut reconnaître la voix de Müller lui autorisant à entrer pour déposer le repas qu’ils ont dû commandé, quel dommage que la vengeance soit un plat qui se mange froid…

Robert est plutôt surpris de voir Thomas en train de se faire baiser par Reus, menotté à la tête du lit. Il ne se serait jamais douté que ces deux allemands seraient aussi… Coquins, et intimes. Il s’approche avec son arme dans la main pour prendre part au jeu, il n’a pas attendu deux mois dans une cellule pour une vengeance sans pouvoir en profiter. Il peut voir que Müller a enroulé un tissu autour des yeux de Reus, comme c’est mignon. Robert s’assoit derrière lui après avoir préalablement récupéré un autre bout de tissu, pour le placer autour de ceux de Müller. C’est à son tour de s’amuser. Il lui murmure à l’oreille de ne rien dire et de ne pas réagir pour ne pas que Reus ne se rende compte de rien, sinon il les tue sans attendre. Dans tous les cas, il arrivera à son but. Robert laisse Thomas se relever de Reus alors qu’il insère des écouteurs dans les oreilles de Reus avec de la musique pour qu’il n’entende rien de ce qu’il peut avoir à murmurer à sa prostituée. Robert finit par baiser Thomas alors qu’il le force à lui-même baiser Reus. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que sa vengeance puisse être si belle, si peu poétique. Il aime la tournure des évènements.

Quand Robert en a fini, il menotte Thomas au lit, juste au-dessus de Reus, ne laissant qu’un gode dans son cul pour lui rappeler à jamais qu’il a fini par le baiser. Il prend aussi plaisir à laisser la bite de Müller dans la bouche de Reus. Il ne va pas leur pardonner, mais la police pourra au moins s’amuser à les voir comme ça maintenant qu’il les a appelés. Il retourne finalement chez le vétéran et le psychologue, il mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’avait pas un minimum d’affection pour eux après cette longue journée.

« Nous sommes tous les trois libérés de ces abrutis, vous pouvez vivre comme vous l’entendez. Ils iront au tribunal, et je ferai en sorte que vous n’aurez pas besoin de témoigner. » Robert ne pensait pas qu’il finirait par leur sourire honnêtement, mais ils ont sa confiance

« On compte partir en vacances pour se changer les idées, tu veux venir avec nous, pour te changer les idées de la déception de Müller ? » Ante lui murmure dans l’oreille quand ils sont sur le pas de la porte

« Eh bien, essaye d’abord de conclure, ensuite je verrais. » Robert lui fait un clin d’œil en partant, ils auront sûrement l’occasion de se revoir plus tard…

FIN


End file.
